


Судьба

by DFox



Series: тексты G — PG-13 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Скорпиус собирается жениться.





	Судьба

— Папа, Гарри. Я хочу познакомить вас со своей невестой, — весь вечер Скорпиус был сам не свой: беспокойно ерзал на месте, покусывал губы и то и дело отвечал невпопад.

Вот и сейчас — чашка, до того мирно стоявшая на столе, задетая неловко дернувшимся локтем Скорпиуса, полетела вниз. Она картинно переворачивалась в воздухе, расплескивая горячий чай: на мантию Гарри, на руки Скорпиуса, на пол, выложенный затейливым рисунком. 

Гарри видел это так четко, будто все происходило во сне или в магловской замедленной съемке.

Чашка упала и раскололась, и мир вернулся к прежнему течению времени.

Скорпиус покраснел до корней волос, засуетился:

— Ох, Гарри, прости, я… я…

— Репаро! — сказал Драко и отрывисто добавил: — Кто она?

Скорпиус заалел сильнее прежнего, зачем-то обхватил руками пустую чашку и уставился в нее с видимым отчаянием. 

Гарри вдруг вспомнился день, когда они с Драко решили съехаться. Гарри тогда тоже был не в себе от волнения: мало ли как воспринял бы новость ершистый, недавно осиротевший подросток. Но Скорпиус в тот день оказался на высоте, и вот, похоже, настала очередь Гарри поддерживать пасынка.

— Конечно, Скорп, мы будем очень рады, — произнес он как можно приветливее и выразительно пнул Драко под столом.

Драко в ответ лишь критически поднял брови. С возрастом он все больше становился похожим на Люциуса. Белый хвост, завязанный черной шелковой лентой, строгая мантия. Даже трость в форме знаменитой змеиной головы. «И характер, — думал Гарри, — напоминал отцовский: такой же властный и въедливый».

Скорпиус нервно заправил прядь за ухо и ответил обоим сразу:

— Вы ее знаете. Это Роза Уизли.

За столом повисла звонкая, плотная тишина. Некоторые вещи в мире не менялись — и отношения между семействами Уизли и Малфоев принадлежали к их числу. С годами они не стали теплее, несмотря ни на что.

Скулы Драко порозовели.

— Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой, — произнес он тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего. — Ты хочешь привести в наш дом эту рыжую девчонку?

Скорпиус моргнул и вдруг расцвел в улыбке:

— Ну, ей уже девятнадцать, пап. Она очаровательнейшая девушка на свете, вот увидите. И… мы любим друг друга. 

Глаза Скорпиуса засияли, многострадальная же чашка, напротив, вновь дрогнула — вместе со всей посудой на столе.

— Драко, — Гарри успокаивающе накрыл руку Малфоя своей ладонью. — Ты же недавно говорил о наследнике рода. Ну вот.

***

— Нет, ну Уизлетта! — Драко не унимался и на традиционной для них с Гарри вечерней прогулке. — В доме Малфоев! Чистокровных!

— Справедливости ради, Уизли тоже чистокровные, — заметил Гарри.

— Ты забыл о Грейнджер! — Драко страдальчески поморщился. — Да предки Малфоев от этой новости сейчас в гробах переворачиваются! — Он искоса быстро глянул на Гарри. — И Поттеров, могу поспорить, тоже. 

— Драко, — Гарри взял его под руку и, уже не сдерживаясь, широко улыбнулся. — Ты понимаешь, Драко, это судьба.


End file.
